


Balloons

by tehfanglyfish



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nothing graphic but maybe - no definitely - insinuation at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Vince wants to buy balloons. Howard realizes that they are on the wrong aisle. Or are they?Not my characters and no profits for me.Originally posted to LJ in the long ago times of 2011.





	Balloons

“Howard?”

“Yes, Vince?”

“Can we get some balloons?”

“I suppose, little man. What do you want balloons for, anyway?”

“To brighten up our room. It’s well drab in there what with all your different shades of beige. Help me pick them?”

Vince didn’t give Howard any time to answer, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him a couple of aisles over.

“See, there’s so many to choose from. These come in neon colors, those glow in the dark, and those other ones are supposed to be extra large.”

Howard stared in horror at the display Vince was gesturing at.

“Vince, you do know… these are for… I think we’re on the wrong…”

“You’re not making sense, Howard. Anyway, I think we should just get a bunch of different kinds. It’ll be well colorful.”

Vince happily began picking up different boxes and putting them in his basket.

“Vince, these are condoms,” Howard managed to announce in a loud whisper. His faced turned crimson and he stared at the floor.

“I know that Howard, but they can still brighten up our room.”

Vince gave Howard a look. 

“Oh. I see.”

Vince squeezed Howard’s hand and then skipped off toward the checkout.


End file.
